Another time
by Aleese101029
Summary: A group of time trackers who can not stop for a family and the only thing they have is each other, And out story begins... Hi, my name well November, don't try to ask for my last one, because I don't have one or at least I don't remember it. I am part of a secret organization that frankly idk the name of. Me along with my three partners Alice Rafael and V. We are time travele


Another time.

Characters

Nobember(American accent)

Alice(amarican accent)

Rafael (Spanish accent)

V.(English accent)

About

A group of time trackers who can not stop for a family and the only thing they have is each other,

And out story begins...

Hi, my name well November, don't try to ask for my last one, because I don't have one or at least I don't remember it.

I am part of a secret organization that frankly idk the name of. Me along with my three partners Alice Rafael and V.

We are time travelers, strange I grant you, but hey, someone has to do it. Of one of us dies on a mission we are erased from time, not that any one knows that we exist. So as you can gather we aren't exactly popular and it's hard for us to work with the outside world. We have been separated from it since we where teenagers , I and Alice where both 14, r. was 15 and v. well know one knows.

We go back and prevent events from happening like; the great crash of 1990, or the abductions of 1842. Let me guess you never here'd of them, well that's the point. However our missions are getting harder and harder now at lest one of us has a near death experience. We can only hope for more recruits so that if we die our legacy is continued. We have recently killed, well I guess I can tell you in a minute. I think I have already stated to much, I will stop now and let you read for a better understanding but keep this under lock and key.

Chapter 1

I woke up that morning thinking about the mission this was possibly the most important mission of my life. We where going to assassinate Hitler! I ran by the seat of my pants that morning, I woke up r. and prepared for the oncoming battle.

"Your up early," said Rafael with a you look beautiful smirk on his face, "you know we don't leave until 10 and it's 5:30."

"The early bird catches the worm," I challenged smugly

"That may be true but the second mouse gets the cheese." He said accepting my challenge.

" and why is that," I started to lean closer to him,

In which he replied to me, " because he's the first one met the cat"

"Ok," I joked, "so I'm guessing they you will go first into the passage"

"Very funny" he replied doubtfully "and how do you suppose your going to enforce that?"

I just sat their and placed my hand on my matine gun. That bad boy has been to hell and back with me I could never part with it. Then Rafael laughs

"Ok ok I get it you can put that thing away" he says threw chuckles.

I humor him and fling it over my shoulder "so how long will it stay open this time?" We had already lost one person to the time, his name was Alex and he was my brother bit sadly time has its limitations, once you are lost time traveling their is no return.

"Probably only 3 hours, same as last time." Suddenly he stops and looks at me, "it's him isn't it?"

"What?"

"Your thinking about Alex."

"Yes I am is their a problem with that?"

"No it's just-"

"Morning guys," Alice walks in and stops us right where we are,"what are we up to?

"Hey sis!" Rafael is Alice's blood brother which is how he entered our organization, "not much just getting ready to travel"

" Hhmmmmm," we all spun around to see v. standing their,"you guys ready?"

" As well ever be" I replied. "Let's go"

"I'll stay behind and watch the porthole you have exactly 2:45:6 got it?" R. says to us.

"Yes!" Replies Alice.

"I'll stay as well " v says

"Hahaha Um no!" R glares at him" the moment an alarm goes off they need back up your going."

"Ok ok if you insist" v says giving up

I have stepped in to the passage now "ill talk to you on the other side ok?"

Alice and v both just nodded at me as I left.

On the other side of the passage I was in hitlers hall it was sourpusses by German rugs and portraits of himself, "we'll" said Alice "theirs no doubt this is his place" just as she finished v walked in. Their was no doubt in my mind that he was thinking the same thing ad I have to signal to we WAR ROOM I saw many more portraits and statues. I wondered how this guy got like this.

When we approached the war room I waited out side for them to Finnish they slowly started to advance into the room. Once They where safely in i crouched down and watched for the guards. Just as I was sure they where in I here'd the sirens, when I looked over I saw a gard pulling the alarm. Out of instinct I shot him down and ran in to the room.

" CRAP I missed one!" As I said it I ducked behind the desk. In the back ground of the gun shots I could here hitler shout swearing he'd kill us.

"How dare he call me that" Alice yelled as she came out and passed shots passed his head.

"Slow down anger only makes your aim worse" v shouted at us.

"And getting shot doesn't?" I yelled back at him. At that he shut his mouth and I stood up to fire and u got shot in the thigh.

"Gahhhhh!" I yelled

"Are you alright November" Alice asked as shots wised above our heads.

"I'm ok." I answer threw a the pain. After I turn and hit a few Garda I here R on my talkie,

"You guys have an hour left hurry!"

"On it!" I yelled back at him.

"Alice we have an hour!" I yelled to her

"Cover me!" She cried back

In a moments flicker she ran out and shot hitler in his heart as one of the gards shoots her stomach.

"Open it!" I yelled into my talkie. As r opens it me v takes Alice in and I limp threw.

"Why can't we have one without a causality?" R yelled at us as we came threw

"What fun would that be?" I asked him as I say down and tried to fish the bullet out of my hip.

"How'd it happen?" He started to ask me concerned.

"Look I'm fine but Alice s worse, get your butt over their and help her!" I yelled sternly at him.

"Can I at least bandage it?" He asked me. As I saw the look in his eyes I knew I couldn't argue.

"Ok ok," I gave in to him, " but you need to help Alice to ok?"

"Ok," he says in defeat just as Alice and v walk in.

"Work on fishing the bullet out v." R says as he tosses over the clamps.

"On it" v says as he works on removing the bullet.

"Thanks Rafael," I say cringing as he sews up my wound, "I could have done it myself"

"It's ok," he says looking up at me," I'll always be ready to help"

"Ok now go and help Alice please I can see v still hasn't got the bullet out." I told him stubbornly.

"Ok ok I get it ill go help her." He said as he held his hands up in surrender.

As I watched him walk over I smiled to my self, how could one boy be this, a medic, a boyfriend, a soldier, and mine. I thought I now have everything a family and friends.

"How did y'all do?" R asked us as he was sewing up Alice's wound.

"I'll go and see." V answered him as he walked over to get the history book. "Hitler is a German leader with simply a vision and a misguided lead on society. He was murdered one night before he was about to kill the remainder if the holicaust victims but without their leader the Germans had no clear view and slowly lost their motives and left.

What do you think?" V asked us confidently as he finished.

"Not bad v not bad" I said to him.

"Thank you, " he answered me

"Do we know who's next," Alice said to us recovering from her bullet wound.

"Let's rest for a night, we will all fight better on a good nights sleep." R told us.

"Very well," v answered disappointed.

"I will retire now," I said standing up slowly and starting to leave.

"Let me take you," r said to me standing up after finishing fixing Alice's wound.

"Ok good night guys."

"Nite." They both said at the same time.

As me and r walked up to the room he stopped and looked at me in the eye

"You know that I'm sick of my girls getting hurt right?" He said referring to me and his sister Alice.

"I know but at least we haven't died yet." I told him hoping to lighten his mood.

"I'm serious I could never have something like that happen to you! Especially in battle where I'm not their to cure you."

"ok ok I understand I'm sorry but things happen for a reason you know that right?"

"Yes just here me out though," then he stopped mid-sentence and pulled me closer to him. "I don't want to lose you."

Once he said that I almost cried, "you never will." As I said these words he pulled me in and kissed me. When he did I was lost in a world of peace, my knees started to go week and he had to hold me up.

"That's what I wanted to here." He told me as our lips parted, "good night November."

"Good night Rafael." With that he left me standing in my room trying to figure put what just happened.


End file.
